


worship

by goreflick



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Blowjobs, Church Sex, Other, thats it basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreflick/pseuds/goreflick
Summary: Its hot out and you decide you want to treat Bo, now to find him.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/Reader, Bo Sinclair/You
Kudos: 23





	worship

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes my own, i do not know grammar or spelling all i know is horny for slasher men.  
> reader is said to be lgbt bcoz i am lgbt (bi trans) and i project but there is NO genital mention, its all gender neutral and anyone can read it <3  
> horny for all

Its a warm summer day when you decide to look for Bo around town. Its been a year or so since you've moved into the town, being spared from the boy's homicidal tendencies by being just about as morally lost as they are. The fact that you were a lone traveller with almost nothing to your name and a desperate need to hide from a bad past also helped in their decision to keep you around.

You've helped them too, the few times another not so lucky traveler ended up too close town limits to get out scott free. Another bonus is that Bo had quickly become attached to you, not that you minded. He was an attractive man, and he had a lot of sweet and sensitive aspects of him that you had manages to pull out with affection and perseverance.

You find him in the church, which isnt much of a surprise. Out of the two boys Bo has always held onto some form of religion, which had been another thing he had had to come to terms with when he had realized he was essentially in love with a member of the trans community. Hes not praying this time though, and so you take the time to take in the fact that today the church is empty of all figures.

Its hot out, which could be one reason why Bo has chosen to move them someplace else today, though there is decent air conditioning in place to prevent the community from becoming liquid wax again. You take a seat beside him in the pews and he turns to look at you, a little bit of sweat still clinging to his forehead.

“Whatcha up to in here?” you ask him, tilting your head and raising a brow. He looks from you back out into the church and sighs. 

“Thinkin” is all he says in response, and you can tell hes not really focused on much of anything. Sometimes he comes heres to sit in silence, other times when the church is arranged for their mothers funeral he comes to grieve in the only way he can for the woman who harmed him so badly as a child, today it seems like hes just trying to forget whatever it is in his mind, and relax.

So you lean against him, putting your hand on his thigh and he looks at you again. “What is it, doll?” he asks, shifting a little towards you.

“Oh its nothing” you reply, running your hand up higher, looking down at him with the promise of something more before you let yourself shift off the seat and onto your knees in front of him. He leans back a little, opening his legs more so you have proper room to sit between them.

“Were in church” he says, that religious part of him obviously thinking of how blasphemous any sort of fooling around would be in here, but you can already see the way his pupils have dilated, his hand turning into a fist where he has it on the seat beside him.

“And?” you say, running your hands up his legs, leaning forward to press a kiss to his chest above his shirt. “No one else is here today.” you say casually, taking one of your hands and pressing it against the front of his jeans. His breath stutters, and he shifts again, letting his legs fall open even wider.

You sit there for a moment or two, just rubbing your hand over front of his jeans and feeling him grow under your touch. Hes sensitive and needy, and he knows that you know that. Having been a problem child and then the town basically emptying of all life hadn't given him a lot of chance to explore himself with anyone other than his own hands, and just the soft touch of your hands gets him sensitive and gasping in minutes.

When he huffs at you, his head falling back against the seat with a soft thunk you know hes getting impatient. So you unzip his pants and he gratefully lifts his hips, allowing you to slide his jeans and boxers off at the same time. Its then that his legs start to shake a little, his hips lifting just the barest amount.

“Youre so good for me” you say and his cock twitches as he lets out a wheezing sound. Praising him in any capacity is something you love doing, because he had never been praised much before it makes him shy as ever, and during sex its enough to make him cry.

Leaning forward again you blow cool air onto his leaking tip after taking him into your hand and pumping gently. He says your name wantonly, his head lifting to look at where youre touching him and he puts a hand on the back of your head, fingers caressing. He doesn't push or pull or anything, he just takes the time to rub his fingers against your scalp, and you decide to reward him by taking his tip into your mouth and sucking. 

He jerks, head falling back again, this time hitting the seat a lot harder. “Fuck-” he gasps, moaning softly. You pump your hand, twirling your tongue around the head of his cock, looking up at him, watching the blush flow down his neck and under the neck of his shirt. He flushes from his face to his chest and its one of the most adorable things you think youve ever seen.

Then his hips jerk up a little, and your teeth end up scraping a little against him as his cock slides in further. A little hitched noise comes out of him, and you decide to push your head down further, hollowing your cheeks on the way down before you suck on the way up.

His hand spasms, holding your hair almost as if he needs to ground himself with it, and when you push down as far as you can, feeling the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat he groans loudly, the end of it turning into a growled breath. You gag and he pulls you up. “Easy-” he says, looking up at you.

“You dont need- you dont-” and you just squeeze your hand tightly, giving him a few quick pumps and his voice cracks off again, his hips snapping up into your fist. “What was that darling?” you say, your other hand going down to cup his balls appreciatively. “I dont need to what?” and he whimpers in that way you know hes embarrassed about before shaking his head again. 

Today is about treating him, and hes soft and pliant and warm for you. There are days and nights where he holds you down, biting into you and pushing into you as hard as he can. Days where he makes you know that youre his, that he wants you, that he couldnt live without you. But today is a soft day, a day where you get to take care of him and make his hands shake with the softness of your mouth.

So you suck him in again, bobbing your head and taking as much as you can without making yourself gag again, your hand pumping on what you cant take in, and he writhes under you, voice soft and so desperate. His hips start to snap up gently, and you can tell hes close, and so you push down again, letting his tip his the back of your throat and you just breathe as slowly as you can, your eyes tearing up. 

His hand moves from your head to the back of your neck and he almost gurgles. “Oh, fuck” he gaps, dn his hand presses on the bulge there and he tenses, crying out and hips pushing up again and again. You have to move back, gagging again and even worse as he shoots cum into your mouth, but you just cough trying your best to keep what you can of it in your mouth.

He breathes heavily, eyes drooped and hand still clasping the back of your neck as he watches you swallow what you can before you wipe what you can off of your face using the end of your shirt. His cock still twitches in your hand and you give him another few soft pumps, his legs shaking and voice breaking in overstimulation before you let go and let him rest.

Standing up and stretching out your legs, you feel the tingle of where theyre half asleep and you lean forward, kissing his mouth. He opens his own, and you both lazily press your lips and tongues together for a moment or so. Then you straighten up and help him fix himself back into his pants. 

“What was that for…?” he asks, eyes still lidded, voice soft and scratchy. You shrug at him, giving him another kiss before you pull away and decide youve done what you set out to do, sliding out from between the pews and leaving. You feel his eyes on you the entire time, and you can tell tonight is going to be interesting.


End file.
